Never Gone
by l'ASKY
Summary: Christmas fic. Everyone is feeling a little blue, but the holiday spirit is what brings everyone together...along with all their traditions and memories.


**Never Gone**

**Hello! This is a birthday fic for my friend, strawberri mochi! I hope you enjoy this very much even though the holidays are over and we'll soon be going back to school nn!**

**Disclaimer: yeah um…I own nothing unfortunately…although I should've asked for the rights to WK this Christmas XD **

_He took a long breath, enjoying the slight tingling of the combination of frosty wintry air mixed in with the warmth that surrounded him. His eyes scanned the horizon outside the window. White. A color so pure and so innocent, he had no idea that come soon, that very name will bear the sins upon his very soul. _

_" Ran-niichan!!!"_

_And yet, he should try to enjoy this moment of a bliss and naivety. As soon as he turned around, violet orbs widened as his face suddenly impacted with an icy chill. _

_" Hahaha! Silly Ran! Were you daydreaming again?" A teasing voice asked as he spat out some flakes of snow. _

_" I'm gonna get you for this you little brat!" _

_Before he could retaliate, " KAAASAAAAN!!! RANNIE IS BEING MEAN AGAIN!!!" _

_" Ran! Stop teasing Aya!" A woman's voice rang out from the back of the Christmas tree. She looked around and frowned at the wet puddle at Ran's feet. _

_" No snowballs in the house!" _

_" That's right Ran. You should know better as the older brother," called his father as he strung up some tinsel. _

_Ran grumbled as he wiped his face clean. _

_" Ne Ran, this light doesn't work," Aya poked an unlit bulb. _

_" Well maybe it's dead," he mumbled as he hung a glass ornament. _

_" No it's not. Maybe it just doesn't feel like lighting up with all the rest of the lights. I think it's depressed" she peered at the bulb sadly. _

_" Christmas lights don't have feelings Aya. It's just the filament that's burned out probably." _

_" Kid's let's put the star on top of the tree!" _

_" I wanna do it! Let me do it!" Aya bounced up and down in excitement. _

_" Ran?" His parents looked at him expectedly. _

_" C'mere you little monster," he sighed as he held out his arms to his imouto. _

_" Yay!" Ran gave a small "oof" as his sister jumped into his arms. He lifted her up to the top of the Christmas tree as she happily snapped the large silver star in place. Ran connected the star to the rest of the Christmas lights and it lit up the entire atmosphere with its all its glory. _

_" Merry Christmas Ran-niichan!" Aya gave her brother a smooch on his cheek. _

_" Gross!!!" _

Ran snapped his eyes open and glared at the clock that flashed its gaudy neon-red in his face. 7:48 AM. 18 minutes past opening time.

" Shit," he grumbled as he pulled on a T-shirt. The cold winter air stung his pale bare back. He felt a cold wetness on his cheek as he lifted his legs off the bed.

"The roof is leaking again."

Yohji groped at the door to the flowershop wearily. He had just narrowly escaped the wrath of a jealous husband. But damn, being with a married woman had its quirks. The danger of being discovered filled his very body with the flow of adrenaline. And danger was what he lived by.

" Merry Christmas everyone," he called out to the empty flowershop. "Mm, our resident icicle is late for once his life. Thank you Santa!"

Seeing there was no glaring redhead boring holes in the back of his head, the blonde lit up a cigarette and proceeded to enjoy it on the couch. He rested his feet on the coffee table as he breathed in the addictingly familiar comfort of nicotine. He was never able to resist a good smoke once in a while. It was one of the things that never left him.

" Ohayo Yohji-kun!"

He turned around to meet the familiar large blue eyes of their resident chibi. " Ohayo Omittchi…you alright?" He trailed off seeing their genki chibi smiling at him in an extra genkily sort of way.

" I'm ok! I just stayed up all night reviewing our mission reports. You know Manx is picking them up today right?"

" Damn that woman never gives us the break does she? It's the holidays!"

" Anyways, you want some coffee Yohji-kun? I was sure to make some extra in case I needed them!"

He held up two full pots of coffee.

" Maybe a cup but I think Ken needs it more than I do." Both of them turned around the kitchen to meet a pair of dead green eyes.

" What's up guys," the brunette drawled out. "Damn, Kenken what kept you up all night?" Yohji stared at the humungous eyebags that hung down his sunken cheeks. " Don't tell me, you finally grown some balls to-"

" I was locked outside all night," Ken took off his jacket and threw it on the couch. " I slept in a nearby church." The perverted gleam was immediately wiped from Yohji's face.

" Ne Kenken why didn't you call us!?"

" I didn't want to wake you guys up."

" Shop. Opening. Now." All Weiss three members turned to the doorway to see Ran carrying two pots of red poinsettas.

" Damn, for a moment I thought I was so hanged over I saw three of you!" Yohji cracked as he put out the cigarette in his fingers.

Ran ignored Yohji as he turned over the sign in front of the shop to 'Open'.

" Men, brace yourselves," the four of them cringed as the shop door blasted open with a sea of schoolgirls, all squealing and bearing "gifts of joy" as they barricaded their way through the humble flowershop.

" Aya Aya! Merry Christmas! I got you a new sweater!"

" Merry Christmas Kenken!!! You're so adorable I made you chocolates because they remind me of your hair!"

" Happy Holidays Omi-kun! I baked you cookies shaped like your face!"

" Yohji Yohji! Here is my phone number printed on the wrapping of this present!"

Ran, Ken, and Omi all winced as the girls' squealings became louder. Until…

" Buy a poinsettia and get a kiss from your neighborhood friendly Yohji Kudou!" Yohji winked at the girls before holding up a basketful of mistletoe. The squealings turned mega-loud as they all huddled around the playboy.

" Gross, Yohji is going to infest the entire block with his STD-ladened lips," Ken made a disgusted look on his face. The three of them turned to each other. At least they were making a profit.

" Buy your poinsettas and get out!" Aya glared at the hoard of "customers". After the schoolgirls left, Omi asked Yohji " How do you stand kissing so many strangers?"

" Practice," Yohji looked at Omi proudly. " And well the mistletoe makes me think of high school memories."

" Really? How so?"

" Eh…breaking the record of kissing one thousand girls and winning 10,000 yen."

" THAT'S SICK YOHJI!"

" Anyways, I still got 10,000 yen though!" Yohji smirked.

" Don't scar me!!!" Omi ran off to the stockroom. Yohji stared at his retreating back and looked thoughtful. It was so easy to just kiss and run. He never stayed with anyone because they just weren't good enough. Because the best one was already gone.

Omi panted heavily as he reached the stockroom. The thought of millions of girl's germs staining Yohji's mouth disturbed him to no end. Wasn't the guy disgusted just a little bit?

No matter, he must rearrange the inventory for the year. Before long, the Christmas carolers reached his ears. Their songs praised God or sung meant to reminisce on good times in the past usually urged the Christmas spirit to rise out of most people. But what disturbed Omi was how little that it affected him. He usually shrugged it off as another ploy for companies to reap corporate benefits with all their commercialized " Holiday icons". For as long as he could remember, he had no memories of ever having a family. He had more trouble trying to remember memories earlier than Kritiker nonetheless any holiday memories with friends of family.

It stung a little that Omi grew up with memories of no one except with Manx or the television screen of Persia. But now, even though he worked with three assasins, he felt like he was part of a family for the first time, albeit quite the dysfunctional kind.

Aya was like the father of the group, the leader that made sure every one of the Weiss members were up to each mission. Although he didn't show it, Omi was sure that he cared for them, even just a little bit. Then there was Kenken that was like the older brother Omi never had. A bit of a sports jock, but Ken was always there to light up a moment with him. And then last but not least, the self-proclaimed " Uncle Yotan", perverted? Yes. More hedonistic than any man on the universe, Omi was sure he heard more than he ever needed to know from just "Uncle Yohji" alone. Although on the outside they appeared so to Omi, he himself knew that behind every face, there was a story. Although different, every story was about how each of them became Weiss.

The thought suddenly struck him. He would bring the Weiss family together and make Christmas memories of their own! Omi was sure that each one of them longed for such a moment. Perhaps it would cheer them up.

He had got to get to work soon!

" Hey guys, I'm going out for a bite to eat."

" Ken you know most of the restaurants are closed on Christmas Eve."

" Yeah well, I just want to get some fresh air." The bell dinged after Ken left the shop. The frosty chill of the air bit at his rosy cheeks as he made his way down a familiar park.

Ken stopped at the foot of the iron gates. The gothic architecture that obstructed his view of the cemetery seemed like the prison bars of hell, which Ken thought that he was well acquainted with. But it served the only purpose of posing as a visual barrier. Ken, with his years of assassin training easily climbed over the sharp tops of the gate. His boots made a dull thud as he dropped down in the land of the dead.

The eerie grey light fogged most of the tombstones, as if there was a ghostly presence among them. Or maybe they were spirits. Perhaps angels. Ken chuckled lightly at the thought. Though he was brought up by a nun, he never entirely embraced the religion. People were all the same regardless of their status in life. They all became dust when they died, food for the worms.

But Ken for only one person. He came to a particular tombstone.

" Hey Kase. Merry Christmas. I'm sure you're just rolling in your grave with joy."

Only silence answered him.

" So I didn't bring you any flowers or anything for Christmas, not that it matters now does it? I took that away from you. And I'm not giving anything back."

Ken shifted his feet awkwardly. His cheeks burned pink at the thought of anyone writing him off as a schizophrenic for talking to himself. Although they wouldn't be far off, he thought.

" Remember when we watched those tapes of old soccer matches and bet each other if we could attempt certain techniques? "

That was it. He felt the familiar stinging in his eyes as he imagined another game between Brazil vs. Japan in which the winning goal was accompanied by Ken being choked to death and lifted onto shoulders. Ah soccer, he could never escape both the joy and pain it brings to him.

" Probably not. You were probably blinded by your hatred of me that you couldn't see even see who won in the last World Cup we watched together. I don't blame you buddy."

Ken rubbed his fingers together. He could almost feel the masked glare that bore into the back of his head.

" I wish we could've just been honest with each other."

A sudden blast of wind blared deep into his bones. He pulled his jacket even closer to him. A few drops of something red caught his eye. Blood? Ken squinted his eyes and reached his hand out. Red rose petals. They all crowded in a huddle at Ken's feet as if asking for warmth. He rubbed at the silkiness of the petals. But where could they have come from? It was in the middle of winter!

" Well, I didn't get you any flowers but I guess these could compensate. Goodbye Kase." Ken threw the handful of petals he gathered at the tombstone. They fell gracefully to the ground without the brash wind disturbing their peaceful descent.

Ken wiped the dust off his knees and proceeded towards the gate. He didn't dare look back. Things were still the same. Kase was still dead and Ken was still alone for Christmas.

It was about five o clock when Ken returned to the flowershop. Yet even then, the sky was darkening and more flakes of snow began to rain down on the city.

The moment he pushed open the door to the flowershop, a warm rush of air enveloped him. He sniffed the air. Peppermint.

" Merry Christmas Kenken!!!"

A blonde mop of a head popped out from the kitchen. Ahh, there was the culprit.

" Merry Christmas Omi." Ken knew there was something different the moment he walked in the door. But now it was clear. Streams of red, green, blue, and orange lights hung from the walls of the shop. Tinsel graced some miniature pine bushes. And one cannot miss the tinkling of Christmas music

" Kenken! I'm so glad you're back! Wait til you see what Yohji-kun and me did in the living room!"

They proceeded behind the stairs of the flowershop. Omi had to giggle at the sight but Ken doubled over laughing as he clutched at his stomach.

" Yo Kenken! Merry Christmas!" Yohji winked at him from behind the Christmas tree wearing what seemed like a Santa Claus getup. Only…his version was a lot more Yohji-fied. Black leather pants hugged his legs complete with knee-high buckled boots. A large red robe with white fur trimmings crudely sewn on and the traditional Santa Claus hat was the only indication that his apparel was meant for holiday use.

" No laughing Kenken. You make do what you have with Aya snapping at you about the budget," Yohji reached into his pocket for another cigarette.

" What was that Kudou?" The front door slammed shut as the resident ice prince shook off his snow-flecked trenchcoat.

" You know you're a great timer."

Ran gave Kudou a once look-over. "Are you spending Christmas in a strip club?"

" Since no one appreciates the Christmas spirit I'm bringing here I think I will!"

" Yotan no one is asking Santa for herpes this Christmas I'm sure," Ken cracked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

" Very funny Kenken, just be sure to lock your door tonight so THIS Santa doesn't make his way into your room."

" Now now everyone!" Omi rushed in between the trio holding up a plate of freshly baked cookies. "Let's try to enjoy each other's company and uphold the Christmas spirit! Now help me with the decorations Yohji!"

" Alright but I get to hang up the mistletoe!"

" NO MISTLETOE YOHJI!"

" You're just a prude Omittchi." Yohji ruffled the blonde boy's head before jumping off the couch and leaving Omi to chase after him. "And a virgin!"

" ARGGHHH I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT YOHJI!!!"

After the two blondes left the living room, Ken was left alone with Ran. Both of their eyes fell on the naked tree that stood in the centre of the living room.

Ken picked up a box of Christmas lights and Ran nodded in acknowledgement.

Meanwhile, Omi finally caught up to Yohji on the rooftop. Even though Yohji was the resident human smoke-chimney of the Weiss, he had amazing stamina and was not out of breath despite being a candidate on the list of "Most-Likely-to-Die-of-Lung-Cancer".

" Hey Omi," Yohji chewed on a freshly lit cigarette. " Arigatou."

" Eh?" The blonde was dumbfounded by the sudden change in Yohji's attitude.

" You know, for making this Christmas thing work."

" Oh," Omi looked down on his sneakers shyly. " Well I think everyone needed it for a while."

" I can't imagine the last time I had a real Christmas with family. I left home at a really young age. Got kicked out. Course anyone can see why right?" He exhaled the smoke.

" What about Asuka?"

" Well," Yohji stared blankly into Omi's face " I guess I'll find that part of me…someday…won't be long seeing our line of work." He smiled sadly.

" Yohji!"

" But I think I'll enjoy this moment and cherish it and all that mushy stuff."

Omi's large blue eyes began to well up. Yohji admitted that they were like a family!

" Me too!"

" But for now I think we need fix your condition."

" What condition?" Omi looked puzzled at Yohji's statement.

" For being a virgin!"

" ARRRGGGHHHH!!!!"

And thus, the chase continued down in the streets.

" Mommy, why is that kid chasing Santa Claus?"

" Oh dear we have a word for that. What a spoiled child!"

Back at the flowershop, Ken and Ran were busily putting up the last of the Christmas lights onto the once naked Christmas tree.

" Whew, we've been at this for an hour!"

" Don't complain. Keep working."

" Can't you afford to be less of a bastardly slavedriver during the holidays? Your icy demeanor is making Tokyo winter jealous!"

" At least I wasn't fraternizing with any targets."

Ken stared questionably at the redhead.

" Fraternizing? Targets?" A chill went through his spine. " Aya…you.."

Ran pointedly ignored the brunette as he went about his way wrapping the white Christmas lights on the Christmas tree.

" Dead or alive, it doesn't matter. Don't worry I won't report you."

Ken stared at his back. That was Aya's way of saying " I don't give a damn but don't do it again or I'll stab you to death."

" Hey," Aya's revelation made Ken wonder, " what were you doing following me like that?"

" Bring me that new string of lights. One of the bulbs burnt out."

" Aya! Answer me!"

The redhead just glared at him. Ken sighed as he reached into the box and unwrapped a new string of lights.

" Hey," Ken flicked at the burnt out bulb. " I don't think the filament is burnt out or anything." He fiddled around the bulb, screwing it tighter and poking at it.

" Stop that! You'll break it!" Aya hissed at him and slapped his hands away.

" What? Look it's working now!"

Both violet and sea-green orbs gazed at the now-lit bulb, burning brighter than any of the other lights.

" I think it just needed a little encouragement," Ken smiled warmly at Aya.

**A/N: What do you think ?! Hopefully that will put you in a good mood to go back to school! Even though this fic is way belated, I hope it brings back some of the holiday spirit before we say goodbye to it!**


End file.
